LookoutCup! 1500
---- The LookoutCup! 1500 is a massive universal sporting and martial arts olympic tournament featuring a variety of sports and activities, with thousands of planets participating. It is the third non-recurring LookoutCup! event, and the first in 395 years since LookoutCup! 1105. The event featured several revamps and changes, as well as a newly refurbished stadium. It was held July 14-16 1500. The idea for a new LookoutCup! was conceived by Earth President Hanna Rune in response to the fall of corrupt Kastair United, which held control over much of space for centuries, and the new Neo Lookout Crew. It was highly anticipated by much of Earth and funded through donations in the months prior to it. It was held from July 14-16 1500, with over 30 million attending, with packed parking lots and live 24/7 TV broadcasts. Earthlings and most of the audience, who had never seen largescale fighting, were skeptical of the event, but became excited and drawn in as it went along. The event drew billions of zeni to Earth, boosting its economy and getting its name out again (all of which went to support President Rune's re-election bid). The LCup featured several dozen olympic sports, martial art tournaments, and other festivities and games. Along with this, perhaps the largest anticipated, was the Master Tournament, featuring the Neo Lookout Crew going head-to-head. Due to a bracket error, outsider fighter Seika was placed in. The stadium was the same used for the original LCups, which was in bad condition from years of abandonment. It was cleaned up and rengineered, though weaker than before (with the parallel universe simulator). The arena was a large glass dome, and inside was a parallel Earth the fighters could use (the audience see their fight). There were large statues of the past LCup champions; and Kuzon IV. Round 1 was held on 14 July. Unity had their largest performance thus far. On 15 July, UniPope Ravun XI and TGE Emperor Emaod Zingro visited during halftime. Round 2 was held. On 16 July, round 3 was held and the LCup came to a close, with Leohart being declared the winner. There are rewards for the top 3 winners. The rewards are not that great due to the financial situation Earth was in at the time. The third gets 150,000Z and a gift card. The second gets Z500,000 and a LCup t-shirt, and the champion gets Z1,000,000, both those things, and a brand new mansion residence on any select planet. *Jericho *Zion X *Gaven *Seika *Suzamiya Kisuke *Neki *Leohart *Dante Anthony Redgrave *American Booty *Moros *Votek Round 1 *Leohart vs Neki = Leohart *Jericho vs Kisuke = Kisuke *Zion vs Moros = Moros (by forfeit) *Gaven vs American Booty = Gaven *Yamato vs Votek = Votek (by forfeit) Round 2 *Leohart vs Kisuke = Leohart (by forfeit) *Moros vs Gaven = Moros *Votek vs Hirasaki Akira = Votek (by forfeit) *Dante Anthony Redgrave vs Seika = Seika (by DQ) Round 3 *Leohart vs. Moros = Leohart *Votek vs Seika = Votek Finals * Leohart vs. Votek = Leohart Category:Tournaments Category:Arcs Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play